Imagination
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: A very poor attempt at humor. Man, what writer's block can do to you.
1. Imagination ch.1

Author's Note: I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing. Ashley and Sarah are my two friends who I decided to put in this fanfic. Watch them all make fools of themselves! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! E-mail your comments to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1] thanks. ^_^

Imagination

Chapter 1

Star: Time to have some fun!!! Heh Heh. ^_^

:: The Gundam Pilots, Relena, Hilde, Trieze, Milliardo, Ashley, Sarah, Noin, and Lady Une pop up into a completely white room.

All: Huh?!?!

Duo: Where are we?

Star: You are in my fanfiction!

Quatre: What?! Where is that voice coming from?

Star: Uh….It's coming from me, duh.

Heero: Where is it? :: Pulls out a gun ::

Star: I AM NOT AN IT!!! I am a she!! You can't see me because you're currently in my fanfiction.

Hilde: Well that explains it.

Star: See, Hilde understands.

Duo: Well she's the only one.

All (except duo): We understood.

Duo: Um…heh heh.

Star: Can I please go on?

Wufei: Women are weak. They have no right to control us. Where is the justice?!?!

Sally: Here's the justice. :: Sally hits Wufei with a frying pan ::

Wufei: Ouch!!! :: Wufei sinks to the floor ::

Milliardo: I'm out of here. :: Begins to leave ::

Star: I don't think so little man. :: Milliardo freezes in mid-step ::

Milliardo: Who are you calling little?!?!

Star: Why, you of course. :: Milliardo shrinks and becomes Chibi-Milliardo ::

Chibi-Milliardo: Hey! Change me back now!!

Star: FINE! Spoilsport. :: Chibi-Milliardo changes back to Milliardo ::

Lady Une: Can we go on with the story now?

Star: Oh, sure!

:: Star stops typing for an hour ::

Duo: Hey! Why were you taking so long?! We were forced to freeze for a whole hour!!

Star: I had to think of a story to put you guys in.

:: Massive sweatdropping ::

Hilde: Ok…..

Star: Heh heh. Anyway, I thought I'd go with a really old idea, many writers get when they have writer's block. I guess I have writer's block because I can't think of anything better…..

Wufei: :: Now conscious:: Get on with it woman!

Star: We're going to play truth or dare!

:: All characters fall to the floor anime style::

Quatre: Whatever. The sooner we play, the sooner we're out of here, so I'm in.

All: Yeah….

Star: Okay, first there are some ground rules. You can never dare anyone to do anything with someone of the same sex, and you can't make a dare that would cause a national incident. I know how it feels to cause a national incident……

Trowa: Anyway! We understand the rules, can we just get on with the game?

Star: Wow! Trowa spoke! To celebrate we shall continue the game!

Noin: We haven't started the game!

Star: Point taken.

:: Everyone sits down after the author places couches in the bleak white room. ::

Relena: This room reminds me of the hospital.

Star: Sorry. :: Room changes to a comfy cabin with lamps and a TV ::

Duo: Alright a TV !!!

:: TV disappears from the room. ::

Star: Shall we begin?

Quatre: Wait a second! Who are they? :: Points to Ashley and Sarah. ::

Star: Oh them! I forgot to introduce them. :: Appears in a ghostly form. Then points to a girl with silky red hair pulled in a ponytail, with green eyes, wearing a white top, blue jeans and blue vest. :: That is Ashley, she is very kind, but can be dangerous when you insult her.

Quatre: ::Mumbles:: Pretty….

Ashley: Hey! How dare you criticize me like that! :: Raises fist to hit Star. ::

:: Duo pops in front of Star and takes the blow, knocking him to the ground. ::

Star: Sorry Duo, but I can be hurt, and you were kinda in my head at the moment so you took the blow.

Ashley: Oh Duo, I'm so sorry!!

:: Hilde picks Duo off the floor. ::

Heero: How can you get hurt, when you're a ghost?

Star: I'm not really a ghost, I just chose that form. :: Points to other girl, with light brown hair and eyes, wearing a red top and white shorts. :: This is Sarah, she is very nice but also very stubborn.

Sarah: Hey!

Duo: Can we please get on with the story?!?!

Star: Sure.

Star: :: Pulls name out of a hat:: Hilde! Your first, ask someone a truth or dare.

Hilde: Hmmmm….ok. Duo, truth or dare?

Duo: Dare. The great shingami can do anything!

Hilde: Ok then. :: Whispers something in Duo's ear. :: 

Duo: OK! This is gonna be fun! :: Duo pulls out a chocolate cake::

Duo: Sorry Wufei. :: Duo shoves the cake in Wufei's face. ::

Wufei: MAXWELL, YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!

All (Except Wufei, Heero, and Trowa): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Star: Ok. Wufei, your turn.

Wufei: Alright. :: Looks around the room :: Heero, truth or dare?

Heero: Dare.

Wufei: I dare you to cut Duo's braid off!

Heero: Mission accepted. :: Big shiny scissors appear in his hands. :: (Thanks to the author.)

Duo: ::Runs around with Heero on his tail:: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Well it was my first attempt at humor. What will happen next? Will Heero cut Duo's braid? Will I get over my writer's block? r/r to find out! 

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	2. Imagination ch.2

Author's Note: This is the second chapter to imagination! I obviously do not own Gundam Wing. Hope you like it. E-mail me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1], thanks.

:: Last time on imagination, Star, the author with writer's block, was playing a game of truth or dare with the cast. To get revenge Wufei dared Heero to cut off Duo's braid. Heh heh. ::

Imagination ch.2

Duo: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:: Heero is still chasing Duo around with BIG SHINY scissors.::

Star: Ok. This is getting old. They have been running around for two hours now.

::Heero and Duo appear back on the couches, Heero frowns when scissors are taken from him.::

Heero: Mission Aborted.

Trieze: Go ahead Heero, it's your turn.

Heero: Star.

Star: Hmmmm……Truth or dare….which should I do? On the upside of truth, I can't get hurt……on the downside……..

Lady Une: WE GOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!

Star: Truth.

Heero: When will this story end?

Star: I don't know.

Duo: That's not an answer!!!!!!!

Star: It's the truth.

All: ::Groan::

Star: My Turn!!!!!! Hmm. Relena, Truth or Dare?

Relena: Dare.

Star: OHHHHH!!!!!OK!!! ::Whispers in Relena's ear::

Relena: I can't do that!!!!!!!

Star: Sure you can!!!!! We're all friends here!!!!!

Relena: Alright fine! ::Relena walks out of the door Star has just provided.::

Sarah: Where is she going?

Star: Look outside. ::All characters look outside the windows.::

Hilde: She's taking Wing Zero!!!!

Heero: What did you dare her to do???!!!

Star: I just dared her to take your Gundam to the scrap yard. It should be almost dismantled by now.

Heero: Omae wa korosu!

Star: Sure, sure. Anyway, she'll be back in 3….2….1…now!

:: Relena comes through the door.::

Heero: Relena, how could you???

Relena: What?

Heero: Destroy Wing Zero!

Relena: I didn't destroy it!

Star: That was your dare!!!!!

Relena: No it wasn't. You simply said to take it to the scrap yard. I did that, and brought it back. ::Relena smirks::

Star: Damn, loophole.

Relena: Ashley, Truth or dare?

Ashley: I'm daring, so dare.

Relena: I dare you to kiss Quatre…..on the lips!!

::Quatre turns crimson::

Ashley: Ok. 

:: Ashley kisses Quatre like it's no big deal. Quatre faints::

Sally: Someone have an anesthetic?

What will happen next? Will Star kill them all? Or not? r/r to find out. 

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	3. Imagination ch.3

Author's Note: This is part 3 of Imagination. I'm over my writers block. But I figured I couldn't just leave it like that. Tell me what you think. R/r. Thanks/

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, maybe in another lifetime…

*When we left off Star had taken Heero's scissors away, and Quatre had fainted from Ashley kissing him. I am now in a ghostly form as well. On with the fic. BTW, I'm still gonna use the name Star so as not to confuse you, even though I changed my name.*

Ashley: Oh no! I didn't hurt him did I?

Star: Nah. 

::Anesthetic appears next to Sally::

Sally: Thanks. ::gives anesthetic to Quatre::

::Quatre wakes up after a while::

Star: Yay! No we can continue the game!

All: ::groan::

Star: Quatre it's your turn.

Quatre: Sarah. Truth or Dare?

Sarah: DARE! 

Quatre: Uh…ok. I dare you to try and kill Star.

  
Star: And here I thought you wanted to be pacifist like you're father.

Quatre: This is an exception.

Sarah: How am I supposed to kill her?

::Heero tosses her a gun::

Sarah: HAHA! Cool!

Ashley: Careful with that!

::Sarah fires at Star till she runs out of bullets::

Noin: She's still alive!

Star: ::looking annoyed:: No kidding. This is my fanfic. I can't die unless I want too!

All: ::groan again::

Relena: This could take a while.

All: ::sigh::

BWAHAHAHA!!! What shall I do to them next. r/r thanks.


End file.
